blocklanduemerpfandomcom-20200213-history
DME
Overview Diax Munitions Exports, abr. DME, is the most powerful corporation actively on Triumph. It is within the top percentage wealth bracket, and is the top producer of exotic weaponry and mercenary units currently active. DME's main population lives in the capital city. DME currently has the highest population growth on Triumph due to breeding programs and extensive budgeting being invested into colonist survival. History Relative unknowns, and the discovery of exotic particles One of the earliest events in the history of the formation of the DME was the asteroid impact. DME initially had a very small production facility located in the eastern ice belt, contracted to produce weapons for Estovakia. This facility was populated by it's own city of Cherbinsk with a population (Then) of little over 50,000. Within the first fifteen years of DME's existence, money became tight, and many workers were laid off. Homelessness became rife in Cherbinsk, and due to the harsh climate and location, many died. It is unknown exactl what occurred (Due to secrecy within DME and unreleased/destroyed documents), but all is known is that there was a large asteroid impact relatively near the location of the DME test facility. DME as a whole went quiet, and production ceased to a halt. Within the next 5 years, DME became the largest producer of exotic supercomputers (To be used in spacecraft, advanced aircraft, and for economic predictions), and quickly after that, exotic weaponry. It is relatively unknown how these discoveries were made, or what led to DME engineers breaking through with various unheard of technologies, such as advanced energy shielding, antiproton particle generators containing devices etc., and highly advanced particle accelerators. This led to a booming economy within DME itself, and the population of the state quickly grew. Overall, information regarding this sudden growth and (perhaps in connection to the asteroid impact) advancement is stagnant and restricted by the governing body of DME. Covenant war, and transition to a new world: Triumph Around 135 U.E., the Covenant war broke out, and devastated human civilization as it was known. Upon reaching Luminara, the Covenant razed the entire wasteland continent, and Daemonic forces began ravaging the earth. DME participated in the defense of Luminara, with a sizable (though hastily constructed) fleet, and was successful in heavily damaging the Covenant Titan ship with two large blasts of antimatter from the capital vessel's antimatter lance. With the destruction of Luminara, DME transported many of its civilians and navy/military via ships to a new world, a world named Triumph. On Triumph, DME began rebuilding and by 136 U.E., DME had one of the largest cities on this new world. Technology Known Technology (saleable, publically utilized) DME contains some of Luminara's most advanced technology within its various warehouses and production facilities. Much of this is available for sale, albeit for eye watering prices. Antiproton Technology = Small Arms = * DME AP-1 Assault PA (Particle Accelerator) * DME AP-2 Hybrid PA = Large Scale Weaponry = * DME Super Heavy Antiproton Accelerator (Utilized in large scale defense, requires megalithic power) * DME Heavy Antiproton Accelerator (Used mainly for space, can also be mounted in ground defense spaces.) * DME AP-AC-1 (Low yield, high rate of fire Antiproton Accelerator. Practical for anti-fighter use.) * DME AP-AC-2 (Standard Antiproton accelerator. Used in applications ranging from anti aircraft, anti tank, anti ship, anti infantry, and anti satellite operations.) Projectile Weapon Technology and advancements. = Small Arms Technology = * Guided rounds (Utilize sophisticated guidance, variable propellant charges, and planned paths) * HEAB small arms rounds (High explosive air burst. Designed for targeting hidden enemies) * ELF rounds (Self propelled Extreme Long Flight rounds for near-no round drop and post-kilometer shots) * APCPR (Antiproton Charged Particle Round. Contains a small number of antiproton particles, which upon impact, are released in a small beam. Utilized in advanced armor penetration.) = Artillery shells = * APCPBR (Antiproton Charged Particle Burst Round, heavy artillery shell with a large antiproton containment unit, designed to release a large burst of antiprotons on target. Utilized to get Antiproton-scale damage over obstacles.) * APFF (Armor Piercing Fragmenting Flechette. Shell bursts 400 meters from target with several "Rods" of depleted uranium retaining velocity. Utilized in tank busting.) Aircraft, and aircraft technology DME has a long history of producing various aircraft, military or otherwise. The earliest aircraft produced by DME corp were simple airliners. Modern DME aircraft are predominantly military, and the best of their class. Most are publicly available, but again, come at eye watering prices. = Aircraft = * VK-01 (The earliest competitive fighter in DME's arsenal. This aircraft consisted of a unique forward swept wing design with canards, and was one of the most advanced fighters for it's time.) * VK-02 (The VK-02 came with much trial and error, as it was massively complex design and was based off of aerodynamic principals not yet tested. It's fully forward swept wings, odd half-canard-like wing structure, and heavy post-atmospheric orbital hybrid engines created many engineering challenges.) * VK-03 (The VK-03, while being slightly less ambitious in goals than the VK-02's mutlirole designation, is a top performance interceptor. It is also the first VK to be armed with Antiproton cannons(2). It outperformed all competitors upon it's release, and while slightly less capable compared to modern contemporaries, the VK-03 is still a force to be reckoned with.) * VK-05 (The VK-05 is the most advanced publicly sale-able fighter sold by DME. This unit costs upwards of $240,000,000 each, depending on optional items, training, or weaponry. It utilizes the same basic layout that all VKs have had since the VK-02, but with several advancements, including free rotating shoulder mounted wings, forward canards, much more advanced spacial-atmospheric hybrid engines, various stealth technologies, (3)Antiproton cannons, and a spinal tap for connecting pilot consciousness to the aircraft's main computer. Armament is unique in the sense of being capably armed purely internally, with a system that manufactures warheads of variable yields, missiles of various speeds and ranges, and various guidance packages midflight. External armament is possible, specifically for HV-1 missiles, but capable of utilizing other designs.) * VK-06SM (Not publically available, only 5 in existence. All that is known (From sightings during testing and small information leaks) is that it is a VK-05 with significant improvements. Speculation has that it is perhaps a test bed for future DME designs.) * VK-08 REDACTED * VK-REDACTED = Aircraft Technology = * Shoulder Joint design for wings. * Lightweight antiproton cannons. * Hybrid Spacefight/Atmospheric engines * Internal missile bay/factory * HV-1 missiles (High Acceleration-Hypersonic missile capable of ballistic warhead armament) Soldier equipment = Powered Armor = * (NOTE: MAJORITY OF INFORMATION REDACTED) DME-REDACTED * REDACTED * DME-REDACTED * DME-HA-1 A self REDACTED ALL Unknown technology (Not available for sale, speculated, otherwise spotted) DME is highly self contained, and has a variety of highly secret programs and technologies that have no proof to exist other than spotting and speculation by outsiders. Conspiracy: Alien theory A major conspiracy about DME's technological advancements is a simple one: Alien involvement. Obviously, this springs from DME's sudden rise through the ranks of the world in terms of technology and power, and the asteroid impact near the first facility. This is mostly unconfirmed, with exceptional usage of anecdotal evidence. Blue lights, strange sounds: Partially confirmed, but still questionable There have been numerous reports of visitors to DME cities of strict overwatch by their hosts and guides, and being told to never leave their home after 11:00PM. Those who have claim to have been greeted by gigantic flashes of light in the cold, snowy skies, accompanied by shrieking/cataclysmically scaled booms. Many discredit this to thunder, but others claim it is DME weather modification systems building cloud layers that otherwise would not exist to create a natural appearing radar/scanning shield. Others claim it is advanced weaponry/aircraft testing. DME has come out to say it is simply lightning, and visitors are advised indoors due to wildlife and dangerous levels of smog falling on the city. Conceptual designs spotted The VK-06SM is only known by two specific leaks of information: 1. A photo of the aircraft sitting on the DME test facility runway. The photo is blurry, and taken at great distance, but shows what is obviously something significantly farther along than the VK-05. A glowing mass is visible on it's hind-upper section, denoting a much higher capacity fusion/otherwise reactor than the VK-05 comes standard. There is also a bulge which has been speculated to be advanced radar/gamma scanning of some kind, or more fantasmically, a mega-weapon. The information leak confirmed the name and existence of the project, but nothing more. Another case of a design spotting was a long distance shot of antiproton weaponry testing. The weapons being tested were not denotably DME, however. They had a strange often described as "Alien" aesthetic, and fired much brighter, odd colored bursts of antiprotons than DME's standard blast of crackling, red particles. Secret programs, and secret soldiers. Within the old DME territory on Luminara, there had been ''numerous ''and consistent reports of simply undocumented, unbudgeted programs within DME's borders involving potential humanitarian disgraces. One of these programs that has been more/less confirmed was/is a supersoldier program, developed around the concept of creating extremely powerful human weapons. The means, direction, and people used, however, are unconfirmed. There were many missing person reports that went un-solved in DME territory around that time anyway, though speculation has it that these coincidences were too closely involved. Another program which has had several hundred million dollars vanish into is the Four program. This is more speculation than truth, but there ''have ''been instances of unknown soldiers clad in highly advanced armor flying into Cascadia, and around Morskoj disembarking from various large transports and advanced craft. These unknowns are linked to the four program since, you guessed it, only four of them have been spotted. These are the same unknowns having seen firing the odd antiproton weapons in the weapons leak. G-3 REDACTED 42 PSY REDACTED Results of leaks Executions. Nearly every person who has ever been associated with a leak has either disappeared, or been publicly executed for treason. Most of their families disappear aswell, but DME denies involvement and claims that they simply "emigrated to a controlled territory". Space CSCY-1 DME had breached into the massive expanse that is space with the capital ship-level production shipyard CSCY-1. This station constructed most of DME's current fleet, including the massive capital ship "Orion". This station was abandoned in the escape to Triumph following the loss of Luminara. CSCY-2 CSCY-2 is currently in construction over Triumph. It far larger than CSCY-1, at 30KM long, and 12x12KM at the opening. The Orion II is set for production here. Characters One Small REDACTED stature REDACTED Two Large REDACTED heavy REDACTED Three Silent REDACTED tall, and REDACTED Four Commanding REDACTED human REDACTED Don Goff, 14 A member of the controversial supersoldier program. Abducted from his home of a poor janitorial working family at age REDACTED, Don was inducted into the supersoldier program and exposed to REDACTED to become REDACTED. He quickly began to show signs of REDACTED that fellow SSP Generation 2 members did not. Nelson Popov Resistance Natascha Popov Resistance Generation 1 REDACTED aiding the REDACTED